House Targaryen (The Grand Campaign)
House Targaryen is a noble family of Valyrian descent that escaped the Doom. They lived for centuries on the island ofDragonstone until Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters rode their dragons in the conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. Aegon I Targaryen - 7973 - 8036 Aegon was tall, broad shouldered and powerful in appearance, with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. He was very charismatic and commanding. During the Conquest he typically wore a shirt of black scales into battle and wielded his Valyrian steel sword Blackfyre. His crown was a simple circlet of Valyrian steel, set with big square-cut rubies Aegon was the Lord of Dragonstone, with his sisters and his bastard brother Orys at his side. Except for Orys, they all owned hungry dragons. Lord Godry Brune of Dyre Den saw great power and influence of what the Targaryens could become, so he was wise and became the first man who knelt the knee and offered his services, voluntarily. Aegon and his brother, Orys Baratheon decided to do a great campaign. They first conquered The Vale, without a sweat. The mountains were no match to his dragons. Lord Arryn was spared and taken under custody of Orys Baratheon. Next off the campaign, Aegon and Orys marched to The Riverlands. Whilst this was happening, Torrhen Stark knelt to Aegon Targaryen. Rumours say that Orys and Torrhen had a secret deal by marriage. The ironborn were a bigger match than the valemen, but again they were oblirated by dragonfire. Aegon assaulted Harrenhall himself with his dragons, and captured all family members of House Hoare. Harren the Black had to surrender the Riverlands and Iron Isles, but him and his family were spared. The Great Coalition War After Aegon and his brother Orys had taken over The Vale, North, Riverlands and The Iron Isles, the kings in the south decided to take action. The Reach, Stormlands, Westerlands and Dorne formed a coalition, the so called Shield of The South. They marched to war against Aegon. Surprisingly, the majority of the riverlords joined the coalition. Aegon, with mere 20 thousand men, faced 4 kings and the riverlords who had nearly 70 thousand men. There was another problem, The northern lords started revolting against Torrhen Stark - the king who knelt the knee - too! Aegon was in a difficult position, and decided to split uo his men. He marched with 10 thousand men to The North, with his oen dragon. The other half was commanded by both his sisters to face the coalition. Whilst being succesfull in The North, crushing the rebellion, it went all wrong in the south. Aegon could not believe this. His first defeat took place in the battle of The Antlers. His sisters were defeated by the coalition. 10 thousand men with 2 dragons lost against 70 thousand men. It was the bloodiest battle ever seen, with the lands being consumed of dragonfire. The losses of the coalition were enormous, nearly 50k thousand death! Aegon was furious, after hearing the coalition reached Dragonstone too. He was worried about his son and heir hiding in the castle. He sailed as fast as he could with his dragon, and made short work of the besiegers. Then with a genius move, he sailed down to Sunspear and burned it down with dragonfire, capturing all of House Martell. He then swore to kill the whole house if the coalition did not surrender. But the Gardeners did not take Aegon serious, so he slaughtered half of the martell family. After that, the coalition immediatly surrendered. All kings then bent the knee to the one true king. Long live King Aegon the Conqueror, the first of his name! The Dragon Brothers Divide Everything went according to plan. Aegon had conquered all of Westeros. He named his brother Orys Baratheon hand of the king, and lord paramount of The Iron Isles. Lord Edmyn Tully was named Lord Paramount of The Riverlands, rewarded for 'showing is strength and loyalty' during the great coalition war. Lord Triston of Duskendale was named Lord Paramount of The Northern Reach. And last but not least, Lord Royce the Lord Paramount of The Vale. Aegon and his brother then adapted the customs of the Westerosi, even going so far to convert to the Seven! Aegon created The Crownlands in the South of The Reach,with the capital being Oldtown. Shortly after, an era of peace broke out. Everyone was content and happy, and adopted the ways of the ruthless King Aegon. Aegon sired 4 sons, but no daughter to traditionally (incest) marry his heir, to keep the blood pure. So he went to his brother, and made a marriage between the future king and Orys's daughter. A wedding feast occured and everyone drinked and ate in joy. Shortly after, the future queen was pregnant and gave birth to her first daughter. An absolute disaster. It seemed to be a bastard of some tyroshi merchant residinf in Oldtown, and soon it became public news that the future queen was nothing more than a whore. The ruthless King Aegon was furious as the pits of hell, and ordered her seized. But the future queen believed the gods would still be in her favor, and demanded trial by combat. Her champion was her father, Orys Baratheon. King Aegon took this very personal, and took out his sword to fight his own brother in a duel to the death. Every lord in the realm was there to watch the biggest duel in the world. And brutal it was indeed. Strike after strike, the dragon brothers were going at it. Then something happend that noone would have thought. The king pierced his own brother through his chest. He then called out for his dragon, who consumed the future 'whore' queen. The realm was in shock. Everyone knew something bad was coming.. a war was coming. The Northern Rebellion With the future baratheon queen being consumed by Aegon's dragon, he needed to find a new wife for his heir. So he went to The North, knowing that the starks are loyal and would never whore behind their marriage. However, Lord Stark refused the marriage proposal, for his daughter already being promised to his bannerman of House Forrester. The king implied that it was not a marriage proposal, but a royal command. Lord Brandon Stark cursed the king, and said he would not kneel to the mad king. Aegon was enraged, and ordered all the lords to raise their men, for they will march against The North for their treacherous words. House Darklyn, House Baratheon and house Durrandon joined the Stark rebellion however. They swore to avenge Orys Baratheon, as he raised all 3 paramounts. However, King Aegon made short work of the rebellion and burned all their armies with dragonfire. Then they marched North. During the fierce battle of Moat Coallin, defeating the northern army. Rhe lords of the north gave up their hopes and abandoned Lord Brandon Stark, which was fled to flee in exile for his own life. Aegon then marched to Winterfell demanding to see the remaining starks, but they were nowhere to be found. He swore he would burn down Winterfell if the regent of Winterfell did not deliver the remaininf starks before Aegon would return to The North. Because he had to go claim The Stormlands for his 3rd son, and end the line of the treacherous House Durrandon. House Darklyn had to forfeit The Northern Reach, which Aegon returned to The Gardeners as the new Lord Paramounts. His Baratheon nephew was captured for revolting aswell, but he was later released with no consequence other than house arrest in Oldtown. The King dies mad When Aegon was 57 years old, he lost his wits. He kept moaning about Orys Baratheon, his brother. At some point he went mad and thought Orys was still alive. He demanded Lord Garse Gardener, the hand of the king, and Lord Edmyn Tully to bring Orys to him. Prince Vaemond Targaryen told him that Orys, 'his traitor brother' was killed in a duel by Aegon. Aegon went in a rage never seen before and beat up Vaemond in a feast. It is said that it took almost a year for Vaemond's face to recover. During Aegon's rule, he had never come back to Oldtown ever since. After a year, Garse finnaly brought Orys Baratheon. Atleast, that was what the king thought. It was actually his son Torrhen Baratheon who looked alot like him. The king believed it was Orys, and gave him a present. His Dragon Egg. Torrhen, Garse and Edmyn were playing along with the king so he doesn't even go more mad. Torrhen left happy and content back to Hammerhorn with his Dragon Egg. Then the king suddenly shouted that Brandon Stark the black wolf was revolting and that he must burn Winterfell. At this point Garse and Edmyn realised the king was having flashbacks due his old age, and madness. Melyws Tully, son of Lord Edmyn then brought a head to Aegon, claiming it was Brandon and that the rebellion was crushed. Aegon was more than happy and after 20 years, he finnaly accepted Edmyn Tully's request to join the Kingsguard, without Lord Edmyn's approval. He killed a kingsguard member in a duel namedClement in the dragon pit to free a position for Melyws Tully. After some time the king got flashbacks of murdering half of the Martell family during the coalition war of the shields of Westeros. He told Garse he feels a bit sorry, and that he must repay them. So he took the daughter of his 4th son Vaemond, and went to Sunspear with her, accompanied by Prince Vaemond and Lord Garse. When the king and his companions met Prince Lewys Martell, he went into a sudden rage. Some claim that he was crying or some sort. Then he choked, and died, at the age of 63. Some remember him as Aegon the Conquerors, others remember him as the kinslayer king, and the last few remember him as The Mad King. Aerion Targaryen - 7997 - 8039 At the age of 39, Aerion Targaryen finnaly inherited his father's kingdom. He was a bit unhappy that his ruling would start so late, but nevertheless he wanted to improve the kingdom. There was one problem however, Balerion the Black Dread was burning down Oldtown. He gave the second ancestral valyrian sword, Dark Sister to his brother Vaemond. With Aerion wielding Blackfyre and his brother wielding Dark Sister, they fought Balerion together. They succeeded defeating Balerion, and Aerion tamed him as his own dragon. Aerion and Vaemond then wanted to finish what their father had started, an alliance with Dorne. They went together again, together with Vaemond's daughter. After a long diplomatic negotiation they finnaly came to an agreement for a marriage between Vaemon'd second daughter and Prince Lewys's grandson. King Aerion proposed for a feast in Oldtown to celebrate it. When Aerion, Vaemond and Prince Lewys were riding through the desert to Oldtown, King Aerion fell of his horse. Scorpions went off the ground and rushed to Aerion, biting him several times. Aerion immediatly died of the poison, with only Vaemond and Prince Lewys witnessing it. The lords throughout the realm got rather suspicious, 2 targaryen kings both dying in Dorne in such a short time. What is going on? Daemon Targaryen - 8028 Daemon became king at the age of 9 years old. He was surrounded by Lord Paramounts in the capital advising him on his decisions. The Lord Hand, Garse Gardener was ruling in his stead as Hand Regent. Orys II Baratheon then showed up at the capital, proposing that he should be the guardian of Daemon, educating him of his family. Daemon agreed without a doubt, and sailed with Orys II to Hammerhorn. Orys showed him the godswood of Hammerhorn, and introduced Daemon to Morra Stark, the wife of Aegon's brother, Orys Baratheon. Daemon was not too much impressed by the old gods and the godswood, he referred them as funny trees. Daemon and Orys had long discussions about holding the realm together. Daemon was concerned because he had no dragons and knew he was very vulnerable. He said: ''How will I hold the realms together? I have no dragons. No, I am wrong. I am a Dragon!.'' This turned out to be his famous quote. When he came of age, Orys and Daemon went back to the Capital. The Lord Hand, Garse Gardener, was a very old man and kept picking fights with Orys. Daemon forbid them to fight several times, and it went to the point that Daemon stripped Garse Gardener of his position as Lord Hand, and as Chief General. Daemon told him to go back to Highgarden and spend his last years with his family. Garse was somewhat mad, but obeyed the king and went to Highgarden. Daemon sent his spymaster Prince Lewys Martell after him, to prevent Garse from plotting and scheming against the realm, knowing that Garse is upset with his decision. He named Orys II Baratheon the new hand of the king. Vaemond Targaryen, his uncle, was also one of his closest advisors. In his early years, Daemon was troubled with getting a heir. He would get 5 daughters, but no sons. So he named his first daughter the legitimate heir. However, his first daughter and heir died soon after. Later that year, Daemon's 2nd, 3rd and 5th daughter died aswell. His 3rd daughter also had a son, which died aswell. This left Daemon with 2 daughters left, with his 4th daughter being the legitimate heir. Daemon was absolutely saddened. It is said that the Doom of Valyria still follows the Targaryens. However, Daemon blamed the gods and cursed The Seven for their cruelty. Conquest of The Stepstones Arcon the Exile Durrandon amassed a great power within the Stepstones, and the Daemon was aware of this. He sent a raven to Arcon, granting him a royal pardon if he bends the knee for the Targaryens once again, and brings the Stepstones under Daemon's control. Arcon agreed. Soon after, Daemon sailed out with his royal navy to The Stepstones, conquering island by island, pirate lord by pirate lord. Most pirate lords surrendered after seeing Balerion, the greatest dragon. Some stood and fought, but they were no match. After the Stepstones was fully conquered, Daemon named Arcon Durrandon the Lord Paramount of The Stepstones as promised. He also conquered the island and great city of Tyrosh, granting it to Arcon to have a suitable capital. He moved on to conquer the island of Lys and granted it to the Martells, so they may expand their knowledge of poison. Lys has great knowledge of poison afterall, and it is famous for the poison named The tears of Lys.